Waiting For You
by YaoiIsAReligion
Summary: Todoroki had been acting strange all day. He wasn't paying attention in class like he usually does and wouldn't look Bakugou in the eye. He had left class right at the bell, avoiding everyone who got close. It wasn't like Bakugou was worried. Okay, maybe he was just a bit worried. This was why he was walking to Todoroki's room to go confront him.


Todoroki had been acting strange all day. He wasn't paying attention in class like he usually does and wouldn't look Bakugou in the eye. He had left class right at the bell, avoiding everyone who got close. It wasn't like Bakugou was worried. Okay, maybe he was just a bit worried. This was why he was walking to Todoroki's room to go confront him.

As Bakugou reached Todoroki's dorm he started to hear a soft moan. It confused him for a second. He walked right up to Todoroki's door, putting his ear on it, wondering if Todoroki was the source. A low groan erupted from the door, and Bakugou's eyes widened as he blushed. He couldn't believe it, THE Todoroki Shouto was jerking off in his room. He, Bakugou Katusuki, had caught him doing it.

Bakugou shook off the shock and sighed, blushing like crazy. This might not turn out well.

He heard the room go silent, as Todoroki stopped his actions. Bakugou could only imagine Todoroki's panic. The door creaked open and crimson eyes met blue and silver ones.

Bakugou crossed his arms. "Hey Icy-hot, I came to check on you since you looked fucking off in class...are you okay?" He asked, trying to act pissed.

"Oh.. I'm fine. I just got a bit... Flustered during class," Todoroki blushed at his words.

Bakugou nods. "Okay, and I heard some shit in your room...you sure?"

Todoroki went beet red at the question. Bakugou had heard him. This was not good. "I...I was just relaxing, " Todoroki replied. He silently cursed himself. That was the stupidest answer. He was surely gonna get caught.

Bakugou nods again. "O-Oh, alright, just call me if you need anything? I'll be in my dorm room if you need help with anything...okay?"

"Wait! Actually umm... I.. Need your help with something, " Todoroki says, not looking Bakugou in the eye.

He tilts his head. "Okay, what's up?"

"Could you... helpmejerkoff?" Todoroki whispers the last part quickly.

His face turns red.

Bakugou heard the last part loud and clear. "..." Bakugou nods silently.

"Wait... Really?" Todoroki questions with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I'll help you...you fucking know!" He gets a little mad.

Todoroki blushes at that comment. "Umm come in, " Todoroki says, as he walks into his room. Bakugou walks in and looks at him, crossing his arms, a bit nervous.

"Uh, should I take off my pants or... get on the bed?" Todoroki questions, not quite sure what to do.

Bakugou takes a deep breath and says, "Get on the bed." His eyes glistened a bit. Todoroki does as Bakugou says and sits on the bed, waiting for his next command. Bakugou walks over and straddles him, slowly unbuttoning Todoroki's pants. Todoroki holds his breath, watching Bakugou with an intense gaze. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Bakugou was a blushing mess, his mind racing. He slowly slithers his hand into Todoroki's boxers, wrapping his hand around his member tightly.

Todoroki gives a silent moan at the contact, that he was receiving. He looked at the hand around his member and blushed. Bakugou's face flushes from hearing him. Bakugou takes another deep breath and starts pumping his member slowly. Todoroki moans louder this time, thrusting up a but into Bakugou's hand. He smirks and goes faster.

"T...that feels good Katsuki, " Todoroki pants, looking him in the eye.

"Good isn't enough..." He smirks and whispers in his ear. "Cause I wanna make you feel great~" He starts going a lot faster and rougher. Todoroki groans at Bakugou's words and the faster pace. He grips the sheets tighter in his hands, keeping himself grounded. Bakugou's movements were almost too good.

Bakugou chuckled and started going at a whole new pace, going faster than before, and a lot rougher. Todoroki choked on a loud moan, as he attempted to buck his hips up into Bakugou's waiting hands.

Bakugou thought for a second, before deciding to slide down, licking the tip of Todoroki's member, blushing.

"Ah...ah Katsuki!" Todoroki yelled out loud. He was getting close, Bakugou could feel it.

Bakugou quickly puts Todoroki's member in his mouth and starts sucking, deep-throating him. "O..oh my god! Katsuki I'm gonna cum!" Todoroki shouts, moving his hands to Bakugou's hair.

He grins and starts bobbing his head, sucking faster.

Todoroki closes his eyes, the pleasure becoming too much as he's pushed over the edge. He arches his back and gives one lousy thrust as he cums in Bakugou's mouth. He moans softly, swallowing it with pride. He looks him in the eyes, wiping his mouth. Todoroki pants still coming down from his high. Looking back at Bakugou he says, "Thank you."

"Don't fucking worry about it," Bakugou says. He turned to Todoroki and smiled softly. He was flustered, Todoroki's actions had turned him on. He had an erection now and it throbbed with every passing second.

"Do you need help with that?" Todoroki asks, looking down at Bakugou's crotch.

Bakugou blushed, trying to hide it. "Fucking m-maybe..."

"Okay lie on your back," Todoroki says, with a smirk.

He nods and lies down, taking a deep breath to calm his heart rate. Todoroki moves between his legs and lowers his head down to meet Bakugou's dick. Todoroki places a firm lick from the bottom to the top, before taking the tip in his mouth. Bakugou moans loudly, being sensitive now. "Shit, Shouto!" He covers his mouth, trying to quiet his moans.

Todoroki begins to bob his head up and down on the dick. He moves his hands to the cock and gently massages his balls. He moans louder this time, biting on a finger. "Mmm~! S-Shoto...!" He was still trying to hold back the moans.

He pulls of Bakugou's dick for a second, a string of saliva and cum connecting them still. Todoroki wipes his mouth and moves his hand to Bakugou's mouth.

"Suck." He says. He complies and starts sucking, coating Todoroki's in his saliva, panting a bit. Todoroki pulls his fingers out of Bakugou's mouth, satisfied. He moves his fingers to Bakugou's entrance and circles it slowly.

Bakugou moans softly, wanting more. "Oh god..."

Todoroki inserts one finger into Bakugou and continues his work on Bakugou's dick.

Bakugou moaned loudly, grabbing the bedsheets so tight his knuckles turned white. He was on the verge of screaming right now, but he tried to control his moans. "Oh fuck, f-faster Shoto! Ah!" He panted.

Todoroki continues sucking Bakugou's dick as he starts to push and pull in and out of Bakugou's hole. Todoroki goes faster inserting a second digit into Bakugou and sucking a bit harder. Bakugou moans louder, on the verge of releasing. "I-I'm c-close! Ahh!"

He worked his fingers in and out of Bakugou, searching for his prostate. He curls his fingers on it and gave it a few nudges. Bakugou screamed in pleasure.

"FUCK!" He then cums, him moaning like crazy. Todoroki continues his movements milking Bakugou dry and swallowing every drop. He removes his mouth and fingers and looks at Bakugou. He was a panting, blushing mess. "Oh...god..." Bakugou says, closing his eyes and panting for a second.

"Was that good?" Todoroki questioned.

"That was better than good, that shit felt amazing!" He smiled, chuckling softly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Todoroki replied, smiling back at Bakugou. He sits up, his face cooling off a bit.

"Umm thanks again for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

He nods. "No worries, glad to help."

They both lie there in silence, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
